Drama And Hiking: A Tale Of Love, Hope And Excitement
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Remus and Tonks are camping, when something changes between them, and Remus realises that once you've discovered something this big, there's no going back...


(a/n - well this is a oneshot giftfic for my friend Gabblar, as I am a lovely person who has no money to enable me to lavish expensive gifts upon people. And I am feeling nice. Enjoy!)

Drama And Hiking: A Tale Of Love, Hope And Excitement.

"You had the map!"

"No! You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Remus smiled at the young auror who was with him. Normally, Order missions were straightforward, simple things, but when Tonks was around, that was never the case. She enjoyed bantering with him, and he had to admit, he enjoyed the banter. She made him feel less inferior to the rest of the world. Especially as she was unique too. Although she was unique in a good way, a special way. She was a metamorphmagus, he was a werewolf. He was a freak. Remus smiled at the wonderful woman before him, and lifted the invisibility charm he had secretly placed upon the map in her pocket.

"Look, Remus, I can honestly say I've checked everywhere on my person and it isn't there!" she huffed, exasperated. Remus eyed her slim body and tried to control the thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't be with her, he just couldn't. But he sure as hell wanted to.

"My dear Tonks, would you like me to check for you?" he asked.

"Go on then," she replied almost immediately. As Remus placed his hands on her body he felt his skin burn. She had such a nice body: he just wanted to run his hands up and down it all day and all night. He wanted to explore every single inch of her, until he could recall it from memory. Remus quickly shoved these thoughts to one side and placed his hand upon the pocket he knew the map was in.

"What, may I ask, is in this pocket then?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"I don't know, it's probably... The map!" she cried. "You put it there Remus; it is all your fault!"

"I don't know what you mean Nymphadora." he smiled sheepishly. She hit him over the head with the map.

Later that night once they had set up camp, Remus and Tonks were lay on the floor in their sleeping bags, trying to get some rest. Suddenly, her suddenly childlike voice broke the silence.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm cold." she whined. Remus rolled his eyes. Then, before he could suggest a sensible reason as to how to stay warm, such as a simple heating charm, his mouth opened.

"Come over here." He was surprised at his own words, but even more surprised when she actually clambered over to him and started to squeeze herself into his sleeping bag. He made it bigger with a quick spell.

Soon, they were both snuggled quite comfortably and quite contentedly into Remus' sleeping bag: her pressed tightly against his chest with his arms around her as if he would never let go.

It wasn't until late in the morning that they awoke, both having had the best night's sleep they'd had in a while. They would have probably slept for longer, if it wasn't for the voice that broke them apart:

"Oh would you look at the two lovebirds snuggled up together like two peas in a pod. It makes you want to puke." At that voice, they both sat bolt upright and Remus tumbled on top of Tonks: they had forgotten they were in a sleeping bag.

"Snape!" Remus yelped, more than slightly embarrassed that Snape had to be the one to discover him and Tonks in a compromising position. "What do you want?!"

"If you hadn't been so caught up in your sleep, you would have realised that you were due back over an hour ago. And if you still can't remember; today is Dumbledore's birthday, and you should be going to wish him many happy returns?" Snape smirked at them both. "I'll be going now, but I hope to see you back at the headquarters rather soon. And don't even think about lying as to why you're late when you turn up. Remember, I am a legimens and can find out things I am not wanted to know if you should upset me." Snape smirked again. "Good day."

Remus sat up and pulled Tonks to his chest again.

"Severus!" he sighed. "Ah well, I had a good night's sleep."

"You know what Remus?" Tonks asked, her head pressed into his neck.

"What?"

"I love you."

Remus sighed. He knew what he wanted to say, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. But he had to. If he didn't at some point, he would lose her. He took a deep breath.

"I... I..."

"You what, Remus?"

"I love you too."

And with that, they both prepared to wish Dumbledore a very happy birthday, knowing that though this once they might have failed the Order, they hadn't failed themselves.

(a/n - so, Gabblar, that was for you! I hope you enjoyed it. And everybody else, let me know in a review how you think I write Ronks!)


End file.
